


too young to fall in love

by normankafka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: Леви дышит будущим;Эрен задыхается прошлым.





	too young to fall in love

У малыша Эрена небо над головой.  
Гниет и разлагается.  
У малыша Эрена сигарета кусает пальцы;  
пальцы в прекрасных ожогах:  
Поэтично.

 

[Малыш Эрен любит селф-харм и мальборо ментоловые]

Малыш Эрен любит сраться с Микасой (с поводом и без);  
малыш Эрен любит прогуливать уроки и шататься по городу (улицы полные;  
люди ржут;  
у людей в руках кофе из старбакса;  
люди в солнечных очках;).

Малыш Эрен любит (не) читать и философствовать.  
(Все малыши-Эрены такие)  
(Маленькие глупые подростки)

Эрену шестнадцать;  
Эрен курит,  
Эрен не ржет (как остальные),  
у Эрена нет белесых лезвий и антидепрессантов под матрасом;  
у Эрена в карманах мелочь и желтые бумажки (бумажки-от-Леви)  
(Эрен хранит их);

Леви старше;  
Леви считает себя умным.  
Леви (не) срать на все.  
У Леви есть стимул к продолжению (чего-то).  
Леви дышит будущим;  
Эрен задыхается прошлым.

У Леви чистота вместо сигаретных укусов;  
Леви сильный (Леви ломается)  
Эрен слабый (Эрен заклеивает свои трещины)

У Леви (не) бывает депрессий и узких дорожек из слез.  
У Леви надменность (везде);  
У Леви жесткая важность;  
У Леви выдержка (и мимолетный страх всё потерять)

(Эрен находит Леви обкуренным);  
(Эрен думает, что это всё неслучайно — возможно);

(Леви говорит, что его все заебало)

Леви говорит, что (не) хочет (впервые) домой.

У Леви в комнате порядок (высшие баллы по экзаменам в школе)  
У Эрена в комнате листы дохнут на полу, и зарисовки на стенах (Эрен хочет быть писателем; каждое утро Эрен ест сюр на завтрак);

Леви не ржет (как и Эрен);  
Леви не рыдает (как и Эрен);  
Они не сосутся;

У них колени к коленям;  
На улице колкость.  
Такая гротескная тишина.

Эрен говорит, что, Леви, да ладно.  
Эрен говорит, что, Леви, да на все поебать.  
(у Эрена скоро экзамены и прочая хуета)

Леви не разговаривает с Эреном всю неделю (скрытность);  
(Веселящая скука)

Они напиваются в пятницу (чья-то накрахмаленная вечеринка);  
Целуются;  
Язык языку;  
Двигаются.  
Губы.  
У Эрена губы разорваны.  
В клочья.  
У Леви мягкость (гребная аккуратность).

Леви узкий (Леви, кажется, не пидор);  
Леви стонет (пытаться не закричать);  
Эрен толкается (малыш Эрен — гей);

Они трахаются;  
на следующее утро Леви ничего не говорит.  
(Леви не поебать)  
(Совсем)

Микаса жалуется;  
Армин что-то несет (что-то громкое и нихуя неинтересное);

Эрен курит за школой (мальборо ментоловые);  
Эрен тушит сигареты о свои запястья;  
Эрен не ржет (как все остальные)

(Иногда Эрену кажется, что он медленно превращается в Леви)

(Иногда Эрену кажется, что Леви — это то, что нужно)

(Иногда Эрену кажется, что нахуй ему это всё сдалось)

(Иногда Эрену кажется, что ничего и не было)

Леви пишет записки о встречах (записки желтые. У Эрена в карманах куртки);  
Леви целует (не властно) и тянет за волосы на затылке (чуть-чуть).  
Леви не улыбается.  
Леви не курит (поэтому сосется с сигаретой только Эрен);  
Леви за что-то хорошее;  
Леви не любит рэп и грубые стишки (у Эрена ящики стола забиты маленькими отрывками; о блядском Леви)  
Леви не любит (не верит);  
У Леви мимолетность и отрывчатость;

Они редко держатся за руки (на людях).  
Они редко целуются (на людях).  
Они пьют кофе (не-из-старбакса) и разговаривают (о бытие);  
Эрену нравится Леви (наверное);  
Леви не нравится Эрен (точно);

(Маленькие деточки слишком молоды для любви)


End file.
